Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 033
Field of Screams, Part 3, known as Shine! Shining Flare Wingman in the Japanese version, is the thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Chancellor Sheppard seemed a little worried as he talked to a mysterious figure (the Leader of the Shadow Riders) through a computer. The leader said that, with 2 of the Spirit Keys now won and 2 of the locks of the Spirit Gates now opened, the Key Keepers had no chance of saving the world, but Sheppard countered with his fact that he had faith in the Chosen Ones he had asked to protect those Keys, and declared that this battle was far from over. While Atticus Rhodes was recuperating from his own Shadow Duel in the Duel Academy infirmary, he revealed to his sister, Alexis, that only one who had a Shadow Charm could be able to combat Camula's Shadow Magic and even have a chance to win. Jaden Yuki ends up dueling Camula, and his Shadow Charm negates Camula's. She now must offer her own soul to activate "Illusion Gate". She is defeated by Jaden's "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" and loses her soul. Dr. Crowler and Zane Truesdale are restored. Featured Duel Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. * Sets a card. Camula's turn * Activates "Illusion Gate", attempting to use the souls of the spectators as sacrifices, however, Jaden's Shadow Charm negates this, so she must sacrifice her own soul. "Tempest" is destroyed, and Summoned to her side of the field. * Summons "Zombie Werewolf" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks directly with "Tempest", but Jaden activates "Cross Heart", taking control of "Tempest" after the attack goes through (Jaden 1200). Jaden's turn * Attacks and destroys "Zombie Werewolf" with "Tempest" (Camula 2400), with the former's effect activating, Special Summoning another "Zombie Werewolf" (1200/1200) in from her Deck in Attack Position, with a 500-point attack boost. * Sets a card. Camula's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Tributes "Zombie Werewolf" to Summon "Vampire Lord" (2000/1500). * Removes "Vampire Lord" from play to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis" (3000/2100) in Attack Position. * Activates "Genesis Crisis", adding "Ryu Kokki" from her Deck to her hand. * Discards "Ryu Kokki" with "Vampire Genesis'" effect to to Special Summon "Zombie Werewolf" (1200/1200) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates "Giant Trunade", returning all Spell and "Trap Cards on the field to their owner's hands. * Attacks and destroys "Tempest" with "Vampire Genesis". * Attacks directly with "Zombie Werwolf", with Jaden revealing that the effect of the "Insurance" he had face-down activated when it was returned to his hand, increasing his Life Points by 500 (Jaden 300). * Activates "Genesis Crisis" adding "Despair from the Dark" from her Deck to her hand. Jaden's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Dark Factory of Mass Production", returning "Avian" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates Field Spell Card "Fusion Gate", allowing both players to fuse without "Polymerization" by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard. * Removes the "Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand from play with "Fusion Gate" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Removes "Sparkman" and "Flame Wingman" from play using "Fusion Gate" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, whose attack increases to 3100, 300 for each "Elemental Hero" in his Graveyard. * Attacks and destroys "Vampire Genesis" with "Shining Flare Wingman" (Camula 2300). Since Vampire Genesis was removed from the field, Genesis Crisis and Zombie Werewolf are both destroyed too due to the former card's last effect. Shining Flare Wingman's effect activates, inflicting damage to Camula equal to her destroyed monster's attack points (Camula 0). * Jaden wins. Differences in adaptations The scene where the hand from "Illusion Gate" chokes Camula by the throat as her soul is taken is omitted from the English version. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.